Outcome
by NoWorries
Summary: One event during Kel's life on progress, set during Squire. What happens when Kel is injured during tournament and hides it from her companions... a little KD, and one chapter only, not quite one-shot considering the length, but it could be classified as


Kel stood next to Peachblossom, who was steaming in the rains that fell about them. 'What a mess!' Kel thought, thoroughly disappointed at having to clean the grit and mud from her armor as well as Peachblossom's after the upcoming match. They were in fact standing just outside of the pitch, waiting intently for the next call. It was a random draw, but Kel knew, much to her displeasure, that it would not be Joren she was facing. With this came disappointment, but he and his knight-master had been called away on a month's leave to patrol the borders of Scanra. Kel had been waiting so long to compete against him, and both she and her friends knew well that it irked her not to be able to face him. Not as if her malcontent outwardly showed, and Kel decided she might as well still compete, 'Need to keep in shape anyway.'  
  
"Ready then, Squire?" said a booming voice at her shoulder. It was Raoul, grinning lopsidedly at her. She nodded, and flashed a nervous smile. "You know it."  
  
Raoul joked, "A little cocky then, are we?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry," cut off Kel quickly. He chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh I know, no worries about that. As it is your competitor's name has just been released. Sir Berrach of Drell, none too familiar with him myself; a black horse of sorts, though from the little I have heard about his style is that he is, well, standard. Aiming for the lower shield should pop him from the saddle, but he grips well. And watch his lance, I do not know what he can pull. He has been dispatched for a year on negotiations for his Lord in Tyra. But I'll spare you this history lesson."  
  
Kel stood silently absorbing each piece of information with innate attention. She nodded, and just then the trumpets blared. "You're up!" said Raoul, and he gave her a leg up into the saddle. "Good luck."  
  
She simply nodded respectfully. She valued this man as much as her father, and he was just that to her. She smiled, "Cheers." She managed to say before the gates opened and she was led into the ring.  
  
The roar of the crowds filled her ears, some voices shouting "Mindelan!" among others, who were chanting things that only blended into the noise. Kel looked across the pitch and her opponent caught her eye. His steed was solid black, and a heavy breed, what looked to be a draft. He pawed a feathered foot until his rider pulled on the bridle. "What a horse, even heavier-set then you Peachblossom." She whispered to her horse. He snorted in reply, as if saying "Pah, I can take him."  
  
Kel was painfully aware of Peachblossom's muscles shifting in the slop below her. Across the field, this truly dark horse and his rider were shooting her a concentrated glare.  
  
This Sir Berrach was ready at the end of his lane. She saw him pull down his visor, with what seemed to be disgust in the gesture. 'Conservative... it figures.' Kel pondered and yanked down her own visor with the ominous clink of metal upon metal.  
  
The trumpets sounded as a call of the first, and they charged down both sides of the lane. Both horses carried an element of power and each rider held his or her stance with ease. When they struck, Kel's lance shattered on contact and her arm went momentarily numb. On the other hand, Kel noticed that her opponent's lance shattered as well, littering the ground with its fragments.  
  
Dropping the half-shattered lance she was holding, Kel picked up another offered to her by a page. She nodded her thanks and again took her place on her side of the lane.  
  
The second trumpet call sounded, and she nudged Peachblossom into a gallop. It took her a moment to lock the lance in the cradle, but she struck Berrach's shield squarely. Though something she noticed was strange in both his eye and his stance, vindictive. As if in slow motion Kel looked down to see Berrach's lance swerve hard to the left, tuck under her shield, and come in contact hard with her ribs. Gasping, she was nearly blinded by pain and her vision faded out... when her sight came back to her, she was doubled over in the saddle at the other end. Kel shook her head; she was in no way going to admit to Berrach that she was weak. Kel coughed, only to wince at the pain spreading from her chest, 'If this man is going to play dirty, then I'll outwit him. No point in sinking to his level,' thought Kel.  
  
Her left side, which had been struck hard with his lance, was protesting loudly at any movement; straightening, she suppressed a cry of pain by turning it into a hiss. The crowd was calling things like "Foul!", and she smiled as Dom's voice was audible among them, but apparently the judges had not seen it and refused to call it. Kel looked to her lane, and grabbed a fresh lance that was still in one piece. The next trumpet call blared and without a command Peachblossom broke into a gallop.  
  
This took Kel by surprise, and she was late pulling herself painfully into formation. Just before lance upon shield crashed together she managed to slide it again into a loose cradle. It struck Berrach hard, and with just a bit of luck Kel pushed her body weight forward at exactly the right moment.  
  
Sir Berrach was not aware that he was flying through the air until he landed in the sloppy dirt with a painful clank. Even amidst the noise of the light rain and crowd about her Kel managed to lean over and hold out a hand to this foreign knight.  
  
Berrach glared daggers at her; he must have been offered a fancy sum on a dare for her defeat. Kel smiled grimly, he stood up and attempted to squeeze her hand to a pulp. Glaring he exited the arena.  
  
The crowd immediately dispersed after she was heralded the winner; the rain was no good for observing the ending of a match. Kel sighed as her mind found itself wandering out of competitive thought process. She walked Peachblossom to the gate, and Raoul took his reigns. "Ouch," he muttered. "Are you all right? That looked as if it was painful."  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, really," she said, though in her head she was saying, 'No not fine, just... Sore." With that thought Kel held her left arm a little closer; if she was too jerky, Kel noticed, her ribs would protest.  
  
Raoul was silent, but he stopped when they neared the stables and handed Kel back her reins.  
  
"Nice work," he beamed, and then continued. "Well I must go, the king requested my presence for a time in one of his plannings. Bah, that means I have to change into something 'suitable', Gods, all that fance and frill for nothing. Just planning."  
  
"All right," said Kel. "I'll see you later tonight then."  
  
The next few grueling hours Kel spent cleaning her armor to an agonizing sheen. The pain in her side continued to spread, and when evening fell, and she could bear it no longer she simply fell asleep on her cot, with Jump curled up beside her and the griffin not too far away.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Morning," grunted Raoul as he emerged from his tent. Kel was feeling terrible, and her side ached deeply having made sleeping near impossible the night before; she had just fed the Griffin and felt ill so she was in no mood to say hello and simply nodded. 'Ah well,' Kel mused, 'it will be gone by noon, early morning lethargy...'  
  
Suddenly the words that Kel least wished to hear erupted from her knight- master's lips. "Come, how about a joust? Just this morning, seeing as neither of us has a tournament today, and for that I am a little thankful." Raoul rubbed his upper arm but looked pleased at the prospect of a little fun.  
  
Kel would have groaned if it had not been pressing the limit on her lungs, so she kept her face Yamani blank. As if she was not crazy enough to joust Raoul on a normal day, let alone when she was injured. 'It's not that bad,' she mentally reassured herself, 'there is no reason anyone need know of it, it will be gone in a few days. I will not bother to show weakness when I had much worse as a page, and was told that pain builds character. With Mama out I should be avoiding the healers.' She stiffened at his request, but replied, "Of course," and even struggled to edge out a laugh. "I enjoy morning poundings."  
  
He smiled, "Arm up; I'll meet you in the training pitch in an hour or so."  
  
"Yes sir," she said automatically, too much like her shallow former etiquette teacher for her comfort, but she proceeded to arm up.  
  
In her own tent the sparrows gazed at her quizzically as she proceeded to put on her armor. It was only mock trial, so she would not use her full set of armor, but she did wish for her breast-plate. She doubted her abused ribs could handle any more; they pained her greatly and forced her breath to come out in ragged gasps.  
  
Jump woofed softly from the corner. "I'm fine Jump; as long as Lord Raoul does not try any new moves on me today, I believe I will be fine." He looked up again as she was tying off her half chaps, "I promise I will see a healer directly afterwards. On the Goddess." She held her right hand up in mock salute to the dog. It seemed to content him for the moment, so he strode out of the tent. She looked to the Griffin who was sleeping contentedly on his perch, all seemed well.  
  
The stables were not a long walk, but the weight of her breast-plate was making the pain reach unbearable standards. There were not many people wandering the streets at that hour, and Kel made an effort to not look too bad as she walked. But the weight was unbearable, even from something normal. Gasping, she nearly ran headlong into Dom.  
  
The handsome man caught her, "Oh, Kel are you all right?"  
  
Kel recognized the voice in an instant, turning red she looked up into his sparkling eyes. She was a little embarrassed and smiled pitifully at him, "Oh, yes, sorry, tripped..." Kel muttered into the air and began walking, or trying to make her legs that felt astonishingly like jelly move faster toward the stables.  
  
"Hey," shouted Dom, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Jousting." Kel called back.  
  
"With my Lord, again?!" he shouted in return. "I thought you were sick of being pounded, that's some endurance. Might I observe?"  
  
"Of course," she called finally, but cringed inwardly. "Tell my Lord I'll be there in a moment."  
  
"Okay." Dom called back and sauntered off toward the practice ring at one end of their encampment outside the little village.  
  
It was Kel's turn to sigh, only to then press a hand to her ribs. 'What a bad day for him to see us have at it!' thought Kel.  
  
As soon as Peachblossom was saddled, she grudgingly yanked him out into the misty air. It was nice weather, and the green of everything from the grass to the trees was spread about them. The people of the tiny village were just beginning to emerge from their homes and many were in the fields, those fields which were not decorated with various tents from the progress anyway, and were planting crops for the upcoming first harvest season. It was cheerful weather, and clean, fresh after the rains of the previous day, and Kel was glad to have it.  
  
They reached the practice ring to see Raoul in a nonchalant discussion with Dom over some recent act of tyranny around Tortall's southern fiefdoms. They smiled as she entered, and she managed to crack a smile in return. The pain was less, Kel noticed, but even after quite a time jousting with her lord, Kel feared she would never adjust to his style. His "squashing- brutality" as she liked to tease on rare occasions, but she settled herself to warm up Peachblossom. 'Well, I have it coming; no sense dodging now.' Kel stated to herself.  
  
Kel trotted over to Raoul who handed her a lance and grinned giddily, like a child walking into a sweet shop. Kel had learned long ago that her knight- master loved to joust, and she had to admit he had an aptitude for it.  
  
"Ready to eat dirt?" called Dom.  
  
"Oh, give me no support then! My thanks," retorted Kel.  
  
Dom laughed merrily. Raoul simply took his mount, Darkmoon, to one end of the arena and stamped the butt of his lance on the ground.  
  
Kel's mind was set completely on jousting from that point forward. Peachblossom halted at their end of the arena, and as Raoul began to charge Kel whispered the command to Peachblossom and they took off.  
  
Raoul's lance came down level aimed exactly at Kel's shield, only she had a problem, her lungs were pounding and she could barely hold her shield steady. Kel missed his shield entirely, but she felt herself fly through the air and land hard and painfully in the appalling slop of the ring.  
  
Raoul looked on quizzically, and Dom ran over to Kel who was lying in a crumpled heap on the ground clutching her side and panting. "Kel!" called Raoul as he jumped off of his horse and rushed to her side where Dom was kneeling.  
  
Dom looked on skeptically as Raoul placed a hand on Kel's shoulder and tried to pull her up. But as she was being lifted she cried out something unintelligible, so Dom helped Raoul to lower her back to the ground.  
  
"What's wrong, Kel?" asked Raoul and Dom simultaneously. She was on the ground clutching her left side with her eyes shut tightly in pain.  
  
They had to wait a moment for Kel to grasp her bearings. Her breath came in sharp painful gasps and the world danced dangerously, it took Kel a moment to choke out, "I'm fine, just-" but she did not finish. In frustration, Kel fumbled with the buckles securing her breast-plate; it was heavy and weighing her down. Dom helped remove it and set to the side. As the weight was removed she began to cough violently, and both Raoul and Dom watched with winces as she went through painful coughing spasms.  
  
She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she looked it belonged to Raoul, whose eyes were narrowed and anxiety written wordlessly upon his features. Dom offered her a handkerchief and she wiped her mouth, it was then she noticed something wet dripping from her lips. She shook; it was blood.  
  
"Kel," Raoul's deep soothing voice rumbled in her ear. Like her father's. "We need to get you to a healer."  
  
"He's right," said Dom, who proceeded in trying to pick her up, only until he received Kel's glare.  
  
"It's all right," Kel said, masking her pain, "I can walk."  
  
Kel tried to make a valiant effort to stand and walk. "Being cared for", "weakness", "healers" were all dreaded words for her and things she normally did not have to spare a withering thought. Now she did, and it was her fault.  
  
It was futile, and nearly as soon as Kel stood, she fell weakly into Dom's arms. Dom held her steady on one side, and they began to trudge along with Raoul holding Kel steady on the other. They made it about twelve yards, but there was no point and Kel stopped to cough weakly. Dom looked questioningly from Kel to Raoul who held Kel's heaving shoulders between his hands. He pulled back motioned to her, and Dom wordlessly swept her into his arms.  
  
"It's all right, no one's going to see you." He whispered into her ear.  
  
She nodded, and the small party proceeded to the healers. She was ashamed of being carried there, but the pain began to overshadow everything else, and Kel drifted into semi consciousness.  
  
Dom looked up from his burden to Kel's knight-master, who was surprisingly pale. They walked swiftly and wordlessly. "Gods," said Raoul as he rubbed a hand through his hair, "What have I done?"  
  
The next thing she felt was herself being lowered into soft cotton sheets, and Raoul saying anxiously, "Be gentle, Dom; that's an order."  
  
'So it's Dom's arms I was in,' thought Kel. The world swayed, and it wasn't just from the pain.  
  
Opening her eyes, Kel saw she was in a white tent not unlike the one she had stayed in when she first found the Griffin after killing a Centaur. Raoul tried to appear his cheerful self, even under pressure, but he looked extremely concerned. Dom looked worried as well, and he said to Raoul, "Sir, we left your mounts; I will tend them and return." And to Kel's displeasure he left, now Kel looked to Raoul  
  
Raoul stood awkwardly for a moment before pulling up a stool and sitting next to her. "I'm sorry Kel."  
  
"I'm fine, really." Kel muttered and tried to sit up. A gentle hand pushed her down, "Lay still, Squire; I've had injuries like that before, it only hurts more if you move."  
  
She nodded and said, "Berrach." It was enough of an explanation to satisfy Raoul who had seen the foul in that mach. "You should have..." His soft accented voice was cut off when a female healer in a white robe walked in.  
  
"Hello," she said stoically and walked about the cot Kel was on. "I'm Jocelyn, now excuse me," she said to Raoul who comically stumbled up from the stool he had occupied; she took the vacated seat.  
  
"What happened?" she asked calmly looking into the pained eyes of her patient.  
  
"Jousting," said Raoul and Kel simultaneously.  
  
"Ah" Jocelyn said, and sounded displeased. She bustled to the other end of the tent and mixed a few brightly colored liquids together, they turned a shade of chunky brown which looked none too appetizing to Kel or Raoul. She was a young woman, and she paused momentarily to pull her long blonde hair into a neat bun at the base of her neck, before continuing to audibly mutter of the dangers in reckless sports.  
  
Jocelyn returned to where Kel lay and shoved a disgusting looking glass into her hand. As if the frothiness on the top was not revolting enough, there was a stark brown color underneath to go along with it.  
  
Kel hated healers, except for Duke Baird and Neal; she hated the vile concoctions they mixed up. They could just add a little magic; but no, they had to stuff you full of brown goop before they even put a magic finger on what was wrong.  
  
The glare Kel shot Raoul was pitiful, and he laughed. He sidled over to watch her, and helped her sit up with strong hands while drinking the glass.  
  
"All of it," ordered the healer.  
  
"You know," Kel gasped, glaring daggers at Raoul, "After this, I demand a rematch."  
  
Once Kel was finished Raoul just grinned and gently stood up. He moved to go back against the tent wall, but the healer walked behind him and shooed him out. "Come back later." She said, "We've everything under control." Then the tent flap closed behind him.  
* * *  
  
"My lord, you're pacing, still," said Dom, who was lounging in Raoul's tent on a fur covered chair. "It's not healthy you know.  
  
Dusk had fallen, and so far no word had been received from the healer. Dom was worried, but almost more for the sake of Raoul then Kel. His Lord had taken on a most unusual pallor, a sort of milky white.  
  
They sat in awkward silence for a few moments before a tent flap opened and a very flustered green-eyed boy came in. Dom recognized him immediately, "Meathead..." he muttered in greeting.  
  
"My lord," said Neal bowing to Raoul. "I just came in with Lady Alanna, we had business about the realm. I was looking for Kel, and was directed here. What's all this, where is she? Gods, you two look horrible?"  
  
Dom wasn't particularly sure how to answer, so he waited a moment and Raoul spoke up first. "The fact of the matter is, Squire Nealan that we don't rightly know. This morning we were jousting and she was thrown from a horse; this worsened an injury she sustained the previous day on tournament."  
  
"Yes, she didn't say a word about it either, for that I have a bone to pick with her," said Dom.  
  
"That's not like her," said Neal, but he stopped himself and reworded that. "If it was serious she surely would have seen a healer. I've spent far to long hammering that into her thick head to-"  
  
Dom cut him off, "Yes Meathead, we know. Save your speeches."  
  
Neal was abruptly quieter, mumbling only to himself. "Do you think this is later?" said Dom.  
  
"What?" chorused Raoul and Neal.  
  
"The healer said plainly, 'Come back later.' It is later, no?" said Dom.  
  
"Indeed." Said Raoul, "Let's go see how she fares, come Neal." beckoned Raoul, "How fares Alanna?"  
  
Dom walked anxiously in tow. If Kel was seriously hurt, he shuddered at the thought. It was new to any of them to see her weak, or injured; he didn't really want to be introduced to it now. Raoul looked worried enough, for a commander anyway. But his anxiety had to be worse, it just was. They would see...  
  
~*~*  
  
The healer at the door was Jocelyn, but this time she was the one who looked pale, and drained.  
  
"If we might just see her," asked Raoul who was struggling to hold his composure.  
  
Neal was absolutely appalled and seemed to be blabbering to Dom, who seemed to be listening while really allowing his mind to wander listlessly about the area.  
  
Out of the crowd, a short woman in breeches and a light tunic with the Crown's insignia walked up to Dom, Neal, and Raoul.  
  
"Neal!" She barked, but in a friendly way.  
  
"Ah, your knight-master," said Dom who was containing his mirth watching Neal immediately stiffen and shut his mouth.  
  
"Yes, my lady?" he said as she strode over.  
  
"Come, the King requests my presence and that of my squire. Now I mean really, we're gone for a whole day and he already wants to brief us on something! I-" Alanna stopped short when she caught sight of the look on Neal's face. "What happened?" she looked about and went up to Raoul.  
  
She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Raoul, what's going on here? Gods, you look pale; are you ill?"  
  
"No," he answered and looked into her violet eyes. "But Kel seems to be."  
  
"Oh," was all she pitifully said in the awkwardness. She was deeply concerned; not many things seemed to affect this squire she knew so much about. "What happened?" Whatever it was Alanna knew by the look on Raoul's face it wasn't good.  
  
"Well milady," said Dom from behind Alanna. "She was fouled yesterday during a match, then taking a blow from Lord Raoul this morning caused internal damages that we might only guess."  
  
Alanna nodded, and looked at the sky. She did not know what to say, but she did know what she could do, she strode into the healers tent. A few moments later she walked out, grim but smug and came to Raoul. "Raoul, they will let you in. Dom I do not know for you as of yet, it's not looking, erm... well. Come squire, we will return shortly."  
  
Neal sent a concerned glance to Raoul and Dom, but knew better than to protest and followed obediently.  
  
Raoul paused on the wooden scrubbed stairs, but Dom sent him a bit of encouragement, and he stepped inside.  
  
Raoul was not sure what to expect, he hated healers with a passion, and knew Kel did too. What he saw when he came in was not what he expected.  
  
Kel lay in the cot she had been before, but she looked ill and sweating. Before Raoul went to her, a nurse walked up. "Are you her knight-master?" She said and motioned to the bed.  
  
"Yes." Said Raoul, "And I have not been told anything, I demand to know what's going on."  
  
It was not a question, so she continued. "The injury she sustained was pretty serious. Do you know how it happened?"  
  
Raoul nodded, she continued, "Yes, then you would know that it was likely for her to have a few broken ribs. The issue here is: one of her ribs that were broken punctured her left lung. We had to heal it the way it was and we were able to magically remove it, with nearly three drained healers I might add, there was much work to be done, and not all is knitted with the Gift. She has lost a lot of blood, and an infection began to set in that we could not remove entirely. It has been a struggle, and she is very weak from blood loss. We have not been able to force any fluids in her yet, and for a day or so she's going to be in a living world of pain as her body makes up for what she has lost." She was finished, and Raoul stunned at this information. That did though explain why before she was coughing up blood. He shuddered; that was serious.  
  
Taking a place on the cot next to Kel, he looked up at the healer. She knew better than to ask Raoul to leave, because he was in no way going to move. So escaping she sidled out of the tent leaving Kel and Raoul alone.  
  
Raoul was swamped with guilt: here was his squire ill and injured, as it seemed thanks to him. He felt horrible, and strangely, Raoul allowed himself to wallow in it.  
  
* * *  
  
Three hours had passed, night had fallen and Kel had still not awoken. Raoul was unmoving, a cot over, allowing his mind wander freely on matters from Buri, who was away with a rider group on training, to politics to tournament. It was then that Kel moaned and looked about.  
  
The pain was too much to bear; she had not been injured to the point of illness in a very long time, if ever. Kel looked groggily around, and Raoul jumped up. He sat on the empty space in front of her.  
  
"How do you feel?" said Raoul cautiously.  
  
"Don't ask," was a breathless answer, but something Raoul expected.  
  
He smiled, "Now I hope your ready for a rematch in the morning, oh wait, it is the morning. How about now? Trial by night, what do you say?" He said with some very lame enthusiasm.  
  
Kel laughed at the irony and cruelty in the thought of jousting in the morning. "No, thanks." Kel said amid small laughs, but stopped suddenly and winced. "Ai, it hurts to laugh." Said Kel as she pressed a hand to her side fiercely and Raoul noticed solemnly that tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Oh gods," said Raoul. "My apologies, Squire, if I had not-"  
  
Kel shook her head, "No, it's all right." Was what Kel said, and her voice broke at the end.  
  
"Here," said Raoul handing her a glass of water and slipping a hand behind her back to hold her up. She was extremely pleased to have him here with her, and would be even with the presence of her parents; Alanna or no, there was no better knight-master she could have had.  
  
Kel nodded her thanks. "Now sleep," he said, and meant it too. "I want you up in a few days. Though don't rush; this is the perfect excuse to avoid banquet." And he winked merrily. That was the last Kel remembered.  
  
* * *  
  
The next time Kel awoke the sun was shining brightly, and sitting nearby staring fixedly at a piece of wood he was attempting to carve, and failing. Kel felt much improved, and seeing that her companion was Dom, a little giddy.  
  
He smiled, seeing her awake. "Nice to see you up, Kel."  
  
"Same to you too," she said and smiled. "Where's my lord Raoul?"  
  
"I sent him off to catch a few winks; he was up in here most of the night, I don't think I've ever seen him that worried before. Or groggy, except when he hasn't eaten, or else is drunk. But you know as I do that's just a rumor." He smiled, she smiled back.  
  
"Have you seen Neal?" inquired Kel.  
  
"Oh yes, Meathead. He and the Lioness came in last night, and this morning, though I haven't a clue as to where they are now. Ah well," he finished and let it all trail back aimlessly into what he was carving.  
  
They sat in a rather awkward silence for a few moments until she cautiously interjected, "What are you carving? It looks, like erm... Well..." Said Kel, who thought it resembled horse droppings but was not about to let him know that.  
  
"Well, I haven't decided yet, but it will be my masterpiece." He squinted and tried to stare at it upside down, but his dark hair fell into his face and he smoothed it back. "This way it looks like your little friend, Joren, don't you think?" Kel giggled at this, and was surprised to find it did not hurt.  
  
In no time at all she felt her eyes begin to droop, but she remained emotionless and awake for a time. It wasn't until Dom stood and said he had to leave to check on Raoul and talk to his second-in-command that Kel smiled and wished him well.  
  
He walked over and grasped her hand before he left. "You had us worried Mindelan, I'll give you that. I shall send Meathead in when I find him; the Lioness always has him doing something." He shook his head, smiled brightly and too departed.  
  
This left Kel alone, and slowly she drifted back to sleep, all the while debating ludicrously with herself whether or not she planned on washing that hand again, ever...  
* * * 4 days later...  
  
"Come on, you two are slow!" whined Dom mockingly to Raoul and Kel who were following lazily behind on Hoshi and Amberfire. They were riding on a trail just outside the town, 'A little well-earned relaxation,' said Raoul, though he did that just to make Kel feel better about still feeling off color and not completing any real training aside from lessons.  
  
Kel sent Raoul a look and he gave a hand motion to go ahead. Kel trotted up to ride near Dom, who grinned. They didn't speak for a while, and Kel was struggling with feelings she had kept hidden.  
  
But on the other horse, so was Dom, and this little accident, he realized, had caused those thoughts to surface. He lightly tapped her arm, and to her surprise, he took a moment to linger gripping her hand.  
  
She smiled as he let go, and in the background Raoul watched their flirting with light fascination. Dom had gotten her full attention, and she stared into his eyes. When she found the intensity was a little much to bear Kel was happy to watch Dom call back to Raoul, "Yeah, the old man back there is so slow on his own free time!"  
  
Raoul heard, and grimaced. "Who are you calling the old man?!" Exclaimed Raoul, who spurred his horse into a canter and passed Dom completely. Dom soon followed, pulling little tricks along the way.  
  
'He's showing off,' thought Kel, and was surprised to find herself pleased, and actually rather flattered. Until she heard Raoul and Dom yell tauntingly, "It's not like the Girl could best us."  
  
Kel didn't mind the joke; these two knew better than anyone that she was better than most males and females alike. She spurred Hoshi on, and only when she passed them did she say, "So you think!"  
  
* * * A small plot (or lack there of) that I just had to write down. Well what does everyone think, I love reviews, even if this was not that great. No flames please, they are really a downer--- even if some of the characters in this were a little ooc. So, see the little button, please, review!  
  
Btw 10000000000 thanks to witch@heart who so graciously edited this thing in my impatience to have it posted! I did not realize how lazy I was until it came back thoroughly corrected, wow, just wow. I'm in shock. Thank you! *passes chocolate and sips coffee* Happy Easter! No more things given up for lent! I have coffee!  
  
Cheers ~ a content and caffeinated Roccovende ^ ^ 


End file.
